


In the Simplest of Moments

by angelsoutofhaze



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsoutofhaze/pseuds/angelsoutofhaze
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt #73: Soft





	In the Simplest of Moments

As they sit in the living room, wrapped up in blankets, cuddling by the space heaters, Louis looks down at Harry dozing in his arms. His sleeping face so soft and relaxed, ignites something tender in Louis. The feeling grows and it’s here in this moment, with the soft snow silently falling in the winter night, Louis realizes he’s in love with him, this beautiful boy. Harry who he’s known for such a short amount of time, yet it feels like forever, time eternal. He’s the light of his life. Never before has someone captivated his heart quite like this.


End file.
